


Sabroso

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 25 de Fictober 2019 -Todo iba viento en popa, a la gente le gustaba su comida y su cartera se empezaba a recuperar de la fuerte inversión que había realizado.Entonces llegó el pomposo gabacho.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Sabroso

¿Cuánto llevaban peleando? Ya lo había olvidado. Antonio Fernández llegó a Carcassone a los 27, con una maleta cargada de calcetines y calzoncillos limpios. Había estudiado cocina y había hecho prácticas con un chef italiano malhumorado que no dejaba de soltar insultos a cascoporro pero que aún así le enseñó un montón. A pesar de las quejas del chef, él creyó conveniente ir a Francia para poder aprender más de la buena cocina.

Primero entró como ayudante y cuando el hombre dijo que iba a traspasar el negocio él vio una oportunidad de oro para emprender y establecer su propio negocio. Todo iba viento en popa, a la gente le gustaba su comida y su cartera se empezaba a recuperar de la fuerte inversión que había realizado. 

Entonces llegó el pomposo gabacho. Su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy, tenía un par de años más que él y se había mudado directamente desde la capital parisina. Lo vio por primera vez en su restaurante, cuando le dijo que su vichyssoise haría llorar a los muertos de lo mala que estaba. Al medio mes había abierto un restaurante cerca del suyo que empezó a robarle a la clientela. El muy pomposo se paseaba por el restaurante saludando a la gente como si fuera una maldita estrella del rock. Una vez fue de incógnito, mientras estaba de vacaciones, y le repateó admitir que sus platos eran sabrosos y refinados. ¡Maldito gabacho! ¡Él tenía que hacerlo todo bien!

Así que cuando lo vio llegar a su local de nuevo, con su traje italiano slim, que reflejaba en tonos azulosos cuando pasaba por debajo de un foco, tuvo ganas de agarrarlo por la corbata y apretar hasta que le costara respirar. En vez de eso, mandó a una de sus camareras, que volvió al poco informándole que el hombre deseaba hablar con él. Se miró en un espejo, se adecentó, se puso el gorro de chef y salió. Al lado de la mesa, puso los brazos en jarra y le miró con cara de fastidio.

— Tienes mucho valor al volver aquí, Bonnefoy.

— Anda, no me pongas esa cara. Me dan ganas de agarrarte de las mejillas y molestarte —le respondió en tono divertido—. Siéntate un minuto conmigo, por favor.

— No me pienso sentar contigo. Además, estoy trabajando.

— Un minuto, lo juro. Después de eso me iré y te dejaré una buena propina por este pan tan rico que me habéis servido.

Lo miró con reticencia, sabía que era el maestro de las artimañas, no se fiaba de él un pelo. Pero aún así se sentó y le observó fijamente, como si quisiera fulminarle.

— Tienes un minuto

— He pensado que deberíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra y formar una alianza.


End file.
